Case Closed Meeting Ngu Kotobushi World Famous
by YaoiQueenWaterGirl11
Summary: Full title:- Case Closed Meeting Ngu Kotobushi, World Famous American Detective! This is where you met my OC Ngu Kotobushi, So, Enjoy this Airport caper
1. The Meeting of Ngu

CASE CLOSED:

1 TRUTH PREVALS

~Opening Plays {1 English}~

-The day b4 our story, Moore Place, T.V is on, and Richard, Rachel and Conan where watching it-

Manont.v: Tomorrow! The one, the only, Ngu Kotobushi is coming to Japan! She's gonna be Here on a flight from America~ Come down tomorrow!

Richard: A new Detective?

Conan: She's famous, Right, Miss Moore?

Rachel: Yes, that's right, Conan, Hey, Why don't we go and see the plane tomorrow?

Richard: Sure, I'd like to meet her!

-At the airport-

Boy: *Getting off the other end of the plane*

NKF's: WE WANT NGU KOTOBUSHI!

Man: I'm Sorry, But, she's not on the plane!

Boy: *Trys to sneak out*

~A scream is heard~

Conan: A scream?

-At the Place where the scream was heard-

Girl1: Whats wrong Mary?

Mary: The, Manger, he's, he's, he's, he's *Points at the dead manger*

Richard: A murder?

Boy: Cool!

Richard: Go home kid!

Boy: I don't have one!

Richard: Then whats with the cloths?

Boy: My friends gave me them~

Jimmy {Mind of conan}: This boy, he sounds like a boy, but, a hint of girl.

Boy: COME ON! I WANNA DO THIS CASE!

Richard: No way!

Conan: Um, Sir, Are you a cross dresser?

Boy: Huh?

Richard: What do you mean?

Conan: Well, you sound like a male, but, there's hint of female.

Boy: Your smart kid, I'm not a cross dresser, I'm a tomboy~

Conan: Oh, So, you're a tomboy!

Rachel: Hey, Conan!

Boy: Conan, Nice name!

Conan: Other people think its weird

Boy: My names Nagu, Its weirder than Conan!

Richard: What a weird name!

Nagu: SHUT UP OLD MAN!

Mary: Um, Nagu, that's a boys name, but, could you be, that girl from the news?

Nagu: No way~

Jimmy: There's really something weird about this girl, but, I don't get it!

Rachel: So, what happened?

Man: He was killed by beening stabbed, I can tell

Nagu: *Turns to him, blinks*

Mary: Oh,

Male: Oh, Yes, Hello Mary, I'm Darien Sheilds, doctor

Nagu: Do you murder people?

Darien: I wouldn't

Nagu: But, You have a very murderer look, You might have tried to hide it, but, You left some blood right there! *Points to hands, covered in blood*

Mary: He, He could have been in cut!

Nagu: And you, miss Mary, Have blood on your suit, yet, you've said you've not been in the room.

Darien: But, she's female, she couldn't have done it

Nagu: Miss, Did the manger, have a belt?

Girl1: Yes, he, always wears one

Nagu: Where is it?

Darien&Mary: *Shocked*

Nagu: Oh there it is! By the window! I wonder how it got there! Huh, whats this, Its blood!

Richard: How, are you doing this

Nagu: Because, I know the murderers

Richard: There are 2?

Nagu: Mary and Darien! Two murderers, no point in hiding!

Darien: Who are you?

Rachel: Wait, could you be?

Nagu: That's right, Ngu Kotobushi!

Everyone: HUH!

Ngu: Hehe!

Jimmy: Oh great, she was the detective!

-At Conan's skool-

Amy: What! Conan's met Ngu Kotobushi!

Mitch: How cool!

George: Wow~

Conan: Not really~

Teacher: Huh, who's that girl there?

Ngu: HEY! CONAN!

Jimmy: Oh great, she's here!

Amy: Ngu Kotobushi!

Mitch: Ngu Kotobushi!

George: Ngu Kotobushi!

Teacher: Ngu Kotobushi!

Alltheskool: WHY IS SHE HERE?

Conan: That's great…

Ngu: Come on! Rachel wants to talk to me! So, I said I'd pick you up! *Gets conan and runs to Moore Detective house*

~Ending~

Ngu: So, I can stay here! Thanks!

Conan: Great~

Richard: And you can help me on cases!

Rachel: Man~

The background music for next episode

Conan: Me, Amy, Mitch and George go on a trip with Ngu and her older brother Yoh Kotobushi, and we get trapped in an Evaluator, How do we get out?

Conan's hint music plays

Man: Next Conan's Hint!

Conan: Emergence Exit


	2. Trapped!

_Case Closed_

_1 Truth Prevails_

_~Opening~_

_Amy: Wow! BIG!_

_Ngu: I know the shopping mall is big_

_Conan: Why do we have to come?_

_George: Conan, be nice_

_Yoh: Hehehehe, Little sister is here_

_Ngu: YOH!_

_Yoh: Hehe~_


End file.
